


Damn World

by orphan_account



Category: bts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Jimin looks at the stage and sees just that: a stage.Sometimes, Taehyung watches Jimin looking at a stage and sees his whole damn world.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 14





	Damn World

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a writing exercise that didn't turn out too bad I guess

It isn't that he doesn't love it anymore. It isn't, really, but sometimes… sometimes it's a lot. 

_ You wanted this, Jimin-ah _ .

Yeah, he did. And he still does, by  _ fuck _ does he want it – the thrill of lights, the calls of hundreds, thousands, people shouting his name, wanting him to do what he loves doing and loving it too. The thrum of music through his veins, the pull of his muscles, knowing what to do impulsively.

This is the life he wants, it is, but still. Sometimes, Jimin looks at the stage and sees just that: a stage.

Not his life, not his passion, just a vast black floor, streaked and with small strips of coloured tape to mark positions. And the thrill isn't there.

He doesn't feel what he thought he'd feel, he doesn't get a rush or feel anything particularly dramatic. This is just another place.

And he wonders if this is what he really wants.

The others see it, he knows they do. Back at the dorms, everyone is talking but nobody is saying anything. On days like this, there's a lot of sleeping and a lot of waking up, but not much else happens in between.

  
  
  


Taehyung isn't clueless. He knows a struggle when he sees it, and he knows to reach out if he can.

"Jiminie," he sighs, nudging his friend with his elbow after walking up to stand right next to him. "We're heading."

It isn't the first time Jimin has done this, and worrying helps nobody but Taehyung does it anyways.

"I'll be out in a bit."

Taehyung nods and takes a few steps back to give Jimin some space, but he keeps his eyes trained on him cautiously.

Sometimes, Taehyung watches Jimin looking at the stage and he sees his whole damn world.

People tell him he's obvious (people being Yoongi, like  _ he's  _ any more subtle in the way he stares at Hoseok but apparently "that's different, brat,"), but he doesn't see the problem. Why avoid being obvious? Why hide when the truth always looks better on a boring plate than a lie on a silver platter.

"Jimin," he calls after a few more minutes of the other staring blankly at the empty stage. "What do you see?"

Jimin doesn't turn back to look at him, and he's quiet for a stretch of time long enough to make Taehyung wonder whether he'd spoken aloud.

"Nothing," Jimin finally replies. "It's just a stage."

Taehyung nods a bit. 

They're standing by the wings, stage left, it's not a huge arena but it fills up decently and the show tomorrow is sold out.

"That's because it isn't the stage that's important," Taehyung sighs. "It's what you do. What people see."

He sees Jimin nod and walks until his back is to his best friend's chest, his arms wrapping impulsively around him.

"I just wish I felt more," Jimin whispered, his voice wavering a bit as he spoke.

"I know," Taehyung assured him. "But you will tomorrow. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still love it?" Taehyung asks, trying not to make it obvious that he's scared of what the answer might be.

Jimin lets out a long breath and relaxes a bit into Taehyung's hold. 

"I do," he mumbles. "I still love it."

Relieved, Taehyung lets go and steps around his friend, facing him as he takes a few steps backwards until he's on the stage.

"Is it still just a stage?" He asks, his arms stretched out by his sides. "What do you see?"

Jimin smiles a bit, it doesn't fully reach his eyes just yet but it's a start. He shakes his head at his friend, stepping out to meet him.

"My whole damn world," he breathes once he's caught up. "I see my whole damn world."


End file.
